


A Fluttering Feeling

by BlueLikeRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a crush on Sans, Reader is Fluffy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slight!AU, cant do puns to save my life, doesn't have a plot yet, he's 4'5 reader is 4'8, i love couples with height differences, i may suck at puns forgive, kind of smol reader, may update with more as it goes along, might be OOC but i'll try my best, reader is a Sheep monster, sans/reader - Freeform, smol sans - Freeform, the reader is a bit taller than sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLikeRose/pseuds/BlueLikeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a Sheep one of the monsters trapped down in the Undergrounds, hoping one day that the King will free you all one day. You wanted to explore the whole world and see the stars, the skies the sun--!</p><p>You wanted to see it all.</p><p>With him someday.<br/>__</p><p>The sides of his mouth pulled up into a tired smile- that almost look like it was almost glowing to you, before speaking.</p><p>“hey.”</p><p>You could feel a slight fluttering feeling in your soul at the sight.<br/>-</p><p>[Sheep Monster!Reader/Sans]</p><p>[Undertale (c) to Toby Fox/ Story (c) to me]</p><p>Thank you all for reading this! Updates may be a little slow. OTL</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fluttering Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope this story looks alright? This is like a test to see if anyone wants me to continue this or not; this was an idea i've had for a while and wanted to write it. 
> 
> Erm, so enjoy! 
> 
> ___  
> * Mr. Red, I've decided to call the Red bird in the pub  
> that is not a creative name

_“Thanks, Grillby!”_

You say before exiting out of the pub into the cold; a glass bottle of ketchup in hand and a smile on your face. After leaving Hotland to visit Snowdin, you decide to stop by Grillby's first to pick up a little gift for the eldest skelebro, Sans. The very thought of your friend... who you had a crush on, made your cheeks turn warm. 

If you are right, Sans should be at his and Papyrus house about now.

You adjust your red scarf around your neck, as you look back at the Christmas tree. The ornaments decorating the tree brings out a soft warm feeling light. While the bear and a child is around it, with unopened colorful presents...

It was kind of a beautiful sight with the snowflakes falling from the ceiling above. 

Would it be even more beautiful up on the surface? You wonder and hope that someday you'd be able to go to the surface world to see; along with Sans.

Maybe even see the sun together.

The first time you ever met him and his brother was when the both of you were younger, and Grilby had brought him and his baby brother here to Snowdin. You had came here to visit Snowdin, hearing news from your parents about two new residents in the town.

You left there with three of your older brothers in a group; after all you had used to get nervous traveling by yourself at that age. Your parents were overprotective of you too. They're still kind of is...

You walked into Grillby's pub with them to see a skeleton boy cradling a baby skeleton in his arms- wrapped up in a red cloth, while sitting down in a booth. Grillby was talking softly to him along with Mr. Red* before you approached. But not without telling your brothers to stay behind- much to their chagrin.

The three of them turn to look at you, but he seems a bit indifferent towards you? You weren't sure. 

“'Hey, kiddo! Came to check up on the new kids in town, huh?” Mr. Red said, grinning down at you. You nod your head at him and Grillby, then look over at the skeleton boy. Now that you were seeing him up close, he had bandage wrappers covering his left eye socket. His blue jacket had little tears from what you could see and he wasn't smiling.

He had looked tired with the shadows under his eye.

You wonder if he had gotten any sleep.

“U-um, welcome to s-snowdin...” you stutter, fidgeting with your scarf as you look down; nervously. You lift your head up a little when Grillby begins to speak in his soft like voice. 

“Sans, this is [name] and [name] this is Sans,” Grillby says, placing his hand on San's small shoulder. Sans stares at you for a few moment, making you feel even more nervous. Wondering if he didn't like you and would just brush you off or think you were too annoy--

The sides of his mouth pulled up into a tired smile, that almost look like it was glowing, before speaking.

“hey.”

At that moment, you could feel a slight fluttering feeling in your soul.

-  
____  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya'll for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment if you want!
> 
> OTL


End file.
